


Best Friends With Benefits

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Brodalie, Comedy, Crack, Dirty Jokes, Don't take it too seriously please!, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Total comedy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: My first - and perhaps last - attempt at writing a Brody/Natalie comedy fic! {Wild times ahead!}
Relationships: Natalie Buchanan/Brody Lovett
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rediscovered this old fan fic of mine and I just *had* to share it. I think it was my first attempt at writing a comedic romance story and I hope I did the crack-ish topic justice. Let me know what you think of it! lol

** Chapter 1 **   
  
“Why are you crying in your beer?” Brody Lovett asked as he approached Natalie Buchanan. He had spotted her right away in the throng of people. A sexy redhead was hard to miss even in a crowded bar on a Friday night. Plus they were best friends and had been since they were kids back in Atlantic City. He'd find her anywhere.   
  
Natalie swiped two fingers under her eyes and sniffled. “I’m not crying,” she lied though it was obvious to both of them that she was.   
  
“Let me get a beer of my own and you can tell me all about it. I’ll try to be a good listener.”   
  
Natalie shook her head. “I’d rather not talk about it.”   
  
“Come on, Nat, you know you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret,” he said as he offered her a gentle squeeze on the arm. He then slid onto the bar stool next to her and waved over the bartender, a scrawny little emo type guy with black eyeliner smeared under his lids. “A beer,” Brody said but noticed the guy was too busy staring down Natalie’s top to really pay attention. It rubbed Brody the wrong way - he knew Natalie didn’t like guys starting at her generous assets as much as they seemed to.   
  
Brody snapped his fingers in the emo’s face. “A beer. Now.” The emo pulled a face at Brody but sauntered off to retrieve his drink. He returned in a minute with a cold one, setting it in front of Brody and saying,   
  
“Four dollars.”   
  
“Put it on my tab,” Brody said.   
  
The emo held out his hand petulantly. “Four dollars,” he repeated.   
  
“I know John. He owns this place. He’s a friend of mine and -”   
  
“Four dollars or I take it back,” the emo threatened brazenly and Brody considered hitting him square in the pasty jaw but resisted. He instead pulled out his wallet and plopped four crisp ones into the emo’s hand. The bartender smirked and walked away.   
  
“What was that all about?” Brody wondered aloud.   
  
Natalie looked at Brody. “His name is Fox and he’s ... well, emotional. He doesn’t like to be challenged in any way. I complained about his rudeness to John and the way he looks down my top every chance he gets but John ... He hasn’t done anything about it.” Natalie then sniffled again and then lifted her own beer to his lips. Finding it drained, she reached for Brody’s instead, chugging it down.   
  
“Hey,” Brody said but he wasn’t angry. Just concerned. “What’s got you so bummed out?”   
  
“It’s John.”   
  
Brody nodded. “Oh. Are you two having problems again?”   
  
“No. Not exactly but he’s been distant - more so than usual and he’s keeping weird hours and I think - Brody, I think he’s cheating on me.”   
  
“Nat -”   
  
“I am serious. I found lipstick on his shirt and it definitely wasn’t my shade. And I found a phone number in his pocket -”   
  
Brody shook his head. “John doesn’t seem like the cheating type to me. I know we haven’t known each other that long but I can tell he really cares about you.”   
  
“Sure he cares but does he love me? We’ve been dating for six months and he has yet to say those three little words.”   
  
“Sometimes it takes a guy time...”   
  
“Oh please. Jessica told me you said you loved her a month after you started dating.”   
  
Brody shrugged. “Okayyyyy ... Every guy has got his timetable. Have you asked John about the lipstick and the phone number?”   
  
“No but I called it and some chick answered. I asked her her name and she hung up on me.”   
  
“Just ask him to be honest with you, Nat.”   
  
“No.”   
  
Brody shook his head. “Why not?”   
  
“Because then he’ll think I don’t trust him.”   
  
“But you don’t.”   
  
Natalie crinkled her lips in distaste. “That is besides the point.” She grasped Brody’s arm. “I just had the best idea.”   
  
Brody cringed. “Oh no. The last time I went along with one of your ‘ideas’ I ended up naked on a float in the middle of the town parade.”   
  
“Come on, Brody, just listen. You’re a cop like John. You investigate things. You can help me find out if John’s cheating on me. Plus, you’re around him a lot and he trusts you so you can just ask him casual questions like -”   
  
“Natalie, no - no way.”   
  
Natalie pursued her lips in a pout. “Please, Brody, please.”   
  
She knew he couldn’t resist that pout. He had never been able to, not even when they were kids and she wanted him to steal a pack of cigarettes so they could see what all the fuss was about.   
  
“Nat ...”   
  
“Brody...”   
  
“I have a life you know. I can’t spend twenty-four/seven doing surveillance for you.”   
  
“Ooh good idea we’ll need a camera too.”   
  
“Nat...”   
  
“Come on, Brody. Say you’ll help me -”   
  
“Spy on John?”   
  
“Well, if thats how you want to put it.” She smiled at him then. “You’ll help me, your very best friend - right?”   
  
Brody looked at Natalie’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout and like always, he couldn’t refuse her. “Alright, alright. I’ll do it.”   
  
“Thank you!” Natalie crowed happily giving Brody an impromptu hug. Her blue eyes were no longer shining with tears but rather with hope. “I knew I could count on you.”   
  
“You mean you know that I am spineless and that I can’t say 'no' to you.”   
  
"You're not spineless. You are just sweet when you want to be." Brody pulled a face and Natalie quirked a smile as she slid her arm through Brody’s. “Sweet is not a four-letter word, Brody. But it does mean a lot that you care about me.”   
  
“Of course I care about you, Nat. You’ve been my best friends since the Pampers years. Nothing can change that now. BUT I have a feeling your fears about John are just your crazy insecurities talking. I bet I can’t find anything to prove he’s actually cheating on you.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Two weeks had passed and like Brody had told Natalie, there was simply no evidence that John was cheating on her. Brody had watched John like a hawk without trying to be too obvious about it and had “casually” asked John questions here and there about things that might incriminate him. But there was no sign that John had cheated, was cheating or planned to cheat.   
  
“Not even a used condom,” Brody said as they sat in his apartment watching the football game. “He’s not cheating on you, Natalie. End of story.”   
  
“I want to believe that but …”   
  
“Nat, come on.”   
  
“I want to test him. Just once. See if while the cat is away …”   
  
Brody rolled his eyes as he popped a Dorito chip into his mouth and crunched before saying, “I don’t even want to know what you’re planning this time.”   
  
“You have to know. I need your help again.”   
  
“Natalie…”   
  
“You have already admitted that you can’t say 'no' to me so just agree you'll help and I’ll explain my plan.”   
  
“You and your schemes. Watching too much 'I Love Lucy' re-runs again?” Brody joked, lightly chuffing her arm.   
  
“Shut up,” Natalie said though she was smiling. “Now listen carefully please. This is my idea to test John’s devotion to me…”


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **   
  
“So your plan is …” Brody prompted.   
  
“I need you to help me find someone to try to seduce John… Hey, don’t look at me like that, Brody. It’s a good idea. We’ll set up a –“   
  
“Trap!”   
  
“I was going to say sting.”   
  
“Potato,  _potat-toe.”_   
  
“Brody, come on. We’ll find an actress or something, have her come onto John and if he gives in, then I'll know once and for all if he’s not the one for me.”   
  
“Natalie … This is insanity. Why can’t you just accept that you’re the only one in John’s life?”   
  
“Because I just have a feeling I’m not,” Natalie said with a long sigh escaping her lips.   
  
Brody sighed too. “Fine, fine. I’ll help you but this is the last time I go along with one of your crazy ass schemes. I mean it.”   
  
Natalie grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. “Promises, promises.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Three days had passed and finally tonight was the night the sting operation was to go down. Natalie had told John she would be out of town for the evening and Brody had found someone willing to help them figure out once and for all if John was cheating.   
  
Natalie watched Brody fixing the wire on the blonde’s lithe body. Surprisingly, she didn’t like seeing him with his hands on the girl’s bare back but what could she do? She had set this up and now she had to see it through.   
  
“Now, Aubrey, you remember what to do right?” Brody asked.   
  
Aubrey Wentworth nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll have him dry humping my leg in five minutes.”   
  
Natalie cringed. “That’s not the point of this. He’s supposed to  _resist_ you.”   
  
Aubrey fixed her blouse. “Yeah right.” She then grabbed her purse and headed to the door. “See you two later. Have the other half of my fee ready when I return.”   
  
Then she was gone and Natalie turned to Brody. “Where did you find this chick? What acting school?”   
  
“She’s not an actress. She’s a prostitute,” Brody said.   
  
“Ohmigod. Are you serious?”   
  
Brody nodded. “Yeah.”   
  
“Dare I ask how you found her?”   
  
Brody grinned. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“She’s there,” Natalie said as she watched the shaky camera stream from inside Brody’s room. Not only had they fitted Aubrey with a wire, they had put a little camera in the eye of the fake flower pinned to her blouse as well. “There’s John. She’s moving over to the bar …”   
  
Natalie and Brody watched intently as Aubrey slid onto a stool and crossed her hopelessly long, bare legs tantalizingly.   
  
They heard Aubrey ask, “What’s a girl gotta do to get a beer around here?” She then leaned towards John, positioning her ripe cleavage in his vision.   
  
“Pay,” John quipped lightly and then brought her a beer. Aubrey started chatting him up very casually and when that didn’t seem to entice him, she straight out put her hand on his and gave it a squeeze.   
  
“I don’t normally pick up guys like this,” Aubrey lied, “but there’s something about you…”   
  
John rolled his eyes. “I appreciate that and all but I have someone in my life, someone very special to me. I am not interested.”   
  
Aubrey shrugged. “Alright if you’re sure …”   
  
“I’m sure.”   
  
Natalie looked over at Brody with tears misting her eyes. “He turned her down! He said there’s someone special in his life! He – god, he does care about me! I’m going to go right down there and –“   
  
“Wait, Nat. Aren’t you supposed to be away for the night?”   
  
“Oh yeah,” she said. “Well I’ll just tell him I changed my mind and couldn’t stay away from him for the whole evening.”   
  
She then kissed Brody’s cheek, screamed “thank you!” to him and hurried out to find her man. She realized now she shouldn’t have doubted John.   
  
Brody watched her go and sighed.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Natalie thought about driving straight over to Rodi’s to see John but decided she wanted to shower and change first into something truly sexy. The bar would be closing for the night soon so maybe she would pop in on John wearing nothing but a trench coat once the other patrons had left.   
  
Yeah, she loved that idea!   
  
She hurried over to Llanfair and quickly showered and found an old trench coat in the closet that once belonged to one of her brothers. She cinched it at the waist and then careful not to be seen by anyone, she slipped back outside.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
The parking lot of Rodi’s was deserted as she parked her car. She grinned. Everything was going perfectly. She hurried up the front walk and slipped inside. The main room was darkened and she wondered if John was still here. Then she heard music start to play in the back room - John’s office. She smiled and approached the door.   
  
She loosened the belt on her trench coat and then opened the door. She started to remove the coat when suddenly her eyes fell on a true shock.   
  
Natalie couldn’t believe what she was seeing! John was having sex with Marty Saybrooke and it was the kind of sex he never had with her! He was strictly missionary position guy with her. Damn him.  _Damn him to hell!_   
  
Marty and John were so busy screwing and grunting that they didn’t notice Natalie until she was stomping over to them and yanking John off Marty’s back. John fell to the floor on his ass with a loud  _smack!_ “What the –“ He looked dazed and confused now.   
  
“I would say fuck you, John, but I think Marty’s already got that base covered. I hate you for this, you bastard!”   
  
John still didn’t say anything. He looked too shocked at having been caught. Marty actually spoke up instead. She coiled her sexy body just so, so that Natalie could see everything that John so obviously liked about her. Marty then grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Sorry, Natalie, we never meant for you to find out … But since you did, I guess this is just a case of what goes around, cums around if you get my drift.”   
  
“What are you talking about?” Natalie asked as she cinched the waist of her trench coat and felt humiliating tears burning her eyes.   
  
“You knew John and I liked each other before you swooped in and stole him from me,” Marty said. “But John eventually realized who he really wanted. Didn’t you, John?” She tangled her tapered fingers in John’s thick hair.   
  
He just nodded and Natalie glared at John. “I thought I was the someone special in your life. Now I bet you were talking about Marty!”   
  
John looked up at Natalie. “What are you talking about?”   
  
“It doesn’t matter, you prick,” Natalie said and swiftly punched John in the left eye. “You and Marty go ahead and have a great life together!”   
  
“Oh we will. Now buh-bye, Nat,” Marty said and waved.   
  
Natalie turned and marched out of John’s office. She waited for him to follow and apologize to her but he didn’t bother.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Natalie immediately high-tailed it back to Brody’s place. She needed her best friend. She really needed him. He was the only one who could cheer her up right now. He always had in the past by just holding her and telling her everything was going to be okay even if it was a lie. Boy, did she need him to lie to her tonight.   
  
Brody opened the door after her second knock. He saw the tears dripping down her pale face and immediately pulled her into his arms. “What happened?”   
  
“John … Him and Marty Saybrooke … They were …” Natalie couldn’t say the words.    
  
“They were what?”   
  
“Screwing around!”   
  
Brody shut the door and led Natalie over to his sofa. “Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes. I know what I saw. I walked in on him and Marty together in his office. John was riding that bitch like a horny … God I don’t even know what. It was just … I am so upset!”   
  
“I am going to kill John for hurting you like this,” Brody said. “I am going to go right over there and kick his ass.”   
  
Natalie shook her head. “No, Brody, don’t. He’s still your superior at the police station. He could make trouble for you. Just stay here with me please. I know I’m pathetic and ridiculous. And I know I always drag you into my schemes and then you have to fix me up when they blow up in my face but -“ She was silenced by a kiss from Brody. She was shocked but in a moment she was returning the kiss hungrily, allowing him to dance his tongue across her lips before sweeping it inside her mouth.   
  
When they finally pulled apart for the sake of breathing, Natalie stared at Brody as she touched her very puffy lips. “What – what was the for?”   
  
“I don’t know … I just knew you were hurting…”   
  
“So it was a pity kiss?!” Natalie demanded, hitting him hard across the chest.   
  
He cringed and grabbed her hands before she could smack him again. “Not at all. I wanted to do it. I guess I always have, but Natalie –“   
  
Now she was silencing him with a kiss. And it was even more amazing than the first one. They both pulled apart gasping. Then Natalie brazenly reached for the belt on his black trousers. “Brody, make love to me. Right now,” she murmured as her mouth found his neck and she began to suckle on it.   
  
“Natalie,” Brody said, feeling himself go extremely hard. He was losing his control. Yes he had kissed Natalie – twice - tonight but he was still dating her sister. He couldn’t go there even if he wanted to. He couldn’t make love to Natalie when he was dating Jessica no matter how much he wanted to rock Natalie’s world. He couldn’t… Could he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
As Natalie burrowed her face in the crook of his neck and her teeth ground into the sensitive flesh there, Brody knew that he couldn’t say "no" to her. Hell, he didn’t want to. Some part of him had always wished for this to happen and now it was and though the timing was off, Brody didn’t care. He wanted to _get off!_   
  
“Make love to me now, Brody,” Natalie moaned moving her hands to the protruding bulge in his pants. She rubbed it until his pants were tented at an enormous height.  
  
Brody nodded and kissed her hard on the lips before he started to undo his pants. Just then he noticed she was still wearing that awkward trench coat and he quickly tugged at the belt. He couldn’t believe it when it fell away to reveal Natalie’s beautiful, curvaceous body completely nude! His eyes bugged out a bit and she smiled at him with not the slightest twitch of embarrassment. “Like what you see?”  
  
“What do you think?” he asked and kicked off his pants and dropped onto the sofa, pulling her onto his lap. Her bare slit grazed his knee and he swore she singed his skin with her snug heat. Before long he was adjusting her just so that he could have access to those amazing breasts of hers. They were even more ginormous this close up! He moved his mouth up tentatively and nipped one of the buds with his teeth. She smiled in approval and he latched onto the purpling nipple, sucking on it as hard as he dared while she raked her tapered fingers through his short hair.   
  
“Oh god, Brody,” She moaned as she massaged the other breast with her own hand. “This feels so good.”  
  
Brody took that as a challenge. She felt good now, sure, but just wait until he was pumping himself inside of her! But then he decided to slow it down a bit. This may be his last chance to ever do this with Natalie and he wanted to savor it.  
  
He lightly licked the petal of her nipple again and then took his time doing the same to the other. Only when she was completely relaxed did he ease her off of his lap and down onto the sofa cushions. She kept her legs latched over his but he nudged them slightly apart so he could see her entrance. He took two fingers and eased them up her thigh until he came to the crest of her womanhood. He then parted the taut flesh and slid his fingers inside of her, till they practically disappeared. She began to writhe in anticipation and finally he began to pump his fingers inside of her, making careful effort to rub them over her clit as often as he could.  
  
Soon enough she began to whimper with a need for a release and he grinned at her. “Come on, baby, cum. Cum for me.”  
  
“Ohhh god, Brodddddddyyyyy!” she cried as her milky juices erupted all over his work-calloused fingers. “Oh fuck!” she cried as she trembled with her potent orgasm and watched as he placed his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, sucked all of her juices onto his tongue, taking a long time to swallow, as he wanted that sweet taste in his mouth for as long as possible.  
  
Natalie lay panting on the sofa for a long moment before she pulled herself up to him again and straddled his lap. She reached through the tent of his boxers and massaged his length before beginning to play with his meaty balls. He growled and realized he was about to come too but that he also wanted to be inside of her when he did.  
  
“My boxers,” he hissed out and she dutifully lifted up on his lap so he could yank the fabric shorts down to his knees. Then he plopped back down onto the sofa and pulled her down on top of him. He positioned her over his dick and finally she lowered herself down onto his shaft.   
  
They were furiously fucking in no time.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
When it was all over, questions began creeping into their minds. They both lay on the couch, bare skin on bare skin, thinking to themselves.  
  
Natalie spoke up first.  
  
“Brody …”  
  
“Yeah, Nat?”  
  
“Do you regret what we just did?”  
  
Brody shook his head. “No, Natalie, it feels like .. I know this sounds really lame … but it feels like it was meant to be. What’s that saying about best friends making the best –“  
  
“Lovers.” Natalie nodded. “Yeah, it’s true.” But in all honesty she just didn’t want to just be his lover. She wanted to be Brody's everything. She had realized somewhere between riding him like a rollercoaster and lying in his arms that she really loved him. And not just in a friendly, brother-and-sister kind of way. She loved Brody as a man, as a soulmate. If he didn’t feel the same way …  
  
She didn’t realize she was crying until Brody asked her about it and his fingers whispered across her bare cheeks. “What’s wrong, Nat? Are you feeling guilty about what we did?”  
  
“No. It felt … right … But Jessica …”  
  
Brody nodded somberly. “Yeah I know. She is going to hate us and I don’t want to ruin your relationship with your twin.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt her either…” Natalie admitted as Brody began to kiss her cheeks. “But we should be honest with her. Right?”  
  
Brody shrugged. “I don’t know... I guess we have to tell her or this will just have to be a onetime, secret thing. What do you think we should we do?”  
  
“I think we should tell her, Brody,” Natalie finally said. “Jessica deserves to know the truth, especially if you want to continue a relationship with her. I know she would forgive you in time."  
  
Brody shook his head and softly knocked a kiss to Natalie’s forehead. “It would probably be easier if I wanted to continue things with Jessica but even if she could forgive me …”  
  
Natalie looked up at Brody with tears in her eyes. “What – what are you saying?”  
  
“Nat, holding you tonight, making love to you, it was the most natural thing I’ve ever done in my life. I always secretly wanted to be with you this way but I honestly never thought it would happen. There was always another guy. John, and before him, Jared, Vincent, Miles, Michael, Riley and –“  
  
“Okay, I get your point,” she said holding up a hand. “I’ve been busy. But maybe I was running from my feelings too. I know as of right now I love you the way I never loved any of them. I just don’t want to mess us up.”  
  
“You won’t,” Brody said. They kissed and soon Brody’s hand was snaking between her legs.  
  
“One more time,” Brody said as he worked his fingers inside her tight heat. “And then we’ll get some sleep.”  
  
“One more time,” Natalie agreed and arched into his touch, a moan escaping her lips.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Morning came too soon and the business of living intruded. They planned to tell Jessica later today about what had gone down between them but first, Brody had to get down to the station for his shift. After Natalie had elicited a promise from him that he wouldn’t pound John too hard, they took a hot shower together, their hands and mouths exploring every inch of each other’s bodies. Natalie smiled as Brody slid a bar of soap between her thighs and rubbed her with it vigorously before soon replacing it with his member.  
  
After their steamy shower lovemaking session, they toweled dry. Brody ended up taking her towel from her and taking an inordinate long time drying her breasts. She smiled as they kissed again.  
  
They were just getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. Natalie’s eyes flew to Brody's. “Should I hide?” She asked in panic.  
  
“Everyone knows we’re best friends.”  
  
“Best friends who shower together?” Natalie hissed out as her hair was still quite damp.  
  
“Good point. We have to tell Jessica before anyone else.”   
  
Brody was tempted to not get the door after all but the hammering on it continued. He finished dressing quickly and then shut the bedroom door after himself. He padded barefoot to the door of the living room and taking a deep breath, he then opened the door...


	4. Chapter 4

“Roxy, what are you doing here?” Brody asked, trying to keep the wavering out of his voice. Roxy had the biggest wagging tongue in town. If she found Natalie, it would be all over town before they could tell Jessica.   
  
Roxy held up the stack of clean towels in her arms. “I was bored this morning and there was nothing else to drink so I thought hey, maybe Brody needs some towels to dry that fine body of his … Do you?”   
  
“Come to think of it…” Brody thought how he had used them all with Natalie this morning. “Sure I’ll take them. Thanks.” He reached for the bundle but Roxy pulled away.   
  
“Hey now. I want to be a good little motel perpetrator. I’ll put them away for you.” She started towards the bedroom. Brody hurriedly jumped in front of her.   
  
“No, Roxy, you can’t!” he practically screamed out. “I mean…”   
  
“Oh I get it. You don’t want me to see something you’re hiding back there. Did you get me a present for my birthday?”   
  
“Uh, yeah …” Brody hedged. “I’ll bring it to you tonight. I promise.”   
  
Just then they both heard a loud thump behind the door. Brody cringed and Roxy grinned. “You got me a puppy, didn’t you?” she said and practically heaved Brody aside to get to the door. She was strong for such a drunken little thing and Brody nearly hit the ground. As he peered up he spotted Natalie holding her knee. She had obviously rammed it into something during her attempt to hide.   
  
“Roxy!” Natalie gasped.   
  
Brody righted himself and looked at Natalie, then back at Roxy. “Roxy, this isn’t what it looks like,” he insisted.   
  
“Wait! Wait,” Roxy cried. “I am no dummy. I know what’s going on here. Natty’s hair is wet. So is yours… There are used towels are on the floor … It doesn’t take Percule Hoirot to figure out what’s going on here.”   
  
“Roxy, you can’t tell anyone!” Natalie gasped.   
  
“You guys went swimming, didn’t you?” Roxy said. “But why is it a secret?”   
  
Brody blinked. Was Roxy really this dim? It was like thirty below outside. Who went swimming in this weather especially when there was no pool close by the Angel Square Hotel?   
  
Natalie played along though. “Yes we went swimming! But you can tell anyone, Roxy, because we - we found a great new water hole and we don’t want to share it anyone!”   
  
“Not even me?” Roxy asked.   
  
“Okay ... just you. We’ll tell you all about it later,” Brody said. “I promise. For now I have to get to work. So goodbye, Roxy, and thanks for the towels.”   
  
“Pushy, pushy,” Roxy said but dropped the towels on the rumbled bed and started for the door. Just then Jessica popped up in the hallway.   
  
“Hey, Jess, Brody and Natty found a new hole,” Roxy said and Brody cringed in time with Natalie.   
  
Roxy walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner and Jessica popped her head in the door. “What the hell is she talking about?” she asked. “And why are you two looking wet … and guilty?”   
  
Natalie looked at Brody, asking him silently with her eyes if now was the time to tell Jessica the truth. He nodded and instinctively stepped between the twins.   
  
“Jess, we wanted … God, this is hard … But we wanted you to be the first to know …”   
  
Jessica stiffened. “This doesn’t sound good.”   
  
Natalie said in a rush, “BrodyandIslepttogetherlastnightandwe’reinlove!”   
  
“What?!”   
  
Brody translated, “She said basically, that we … slept together last night. And this morning we were in the shower together and … Jessica, we don’t want to hurt you but we realized what we’ve been denying for too long: we’re in love.”   
  
Brody and Natalie watched Jessica expectantly. When she said nothing, didn’t even make a move, Brody spoke up. "Jessica, we don’t want to hurt you but the truth is, we love each other. Please accept this, if at all possible.”   
  
Jessica nodded and sighed. “I can’t judge you both. I mean I am not happy that my sister is screwing my boyfriend before we even break up but … There’s someone else in my life too.”   
  
“What?!” Natalie asked, feeling dumbfounded. “Who – what? Since when?!”   
  
“It’s Cristian,” Jessica said as a sweet, thoughtful smile came to her face. “We found each other again. We’ve been secretly spending time together for weeks now … And last night we consummated our love again and it was .. beautiful. I came to tell you this morning, Brody, to be honest with you.”   
  
“We were going to tell you too,” Natalie said. “I swear…. Right after Brody got home from work.”   
  
“I appreciate you being honest but now I know and –“   
  
“And you don’t want to kill me?” Natalie asked hopefully.   
  
“Not for this,” Jessica quipped. “Look I better get going now. Cristian is taking me on a picnic. I am glad this all worked out. See you at home, Nat.”   
  
“Bye, Jess,” Natalie said and she and Brody watched her walk out. As soon as she was gone, Brody shut the door and moved over to Natalie, pulling her into his arms.   
  
Natalie rested her head on Brody’s strong, broad chest. “I can’t believe that happened … That she took it so well.”   
  
“Yeah it was surreal,” Brody agreed.   
  
Natalie pulled back in Brody's arms and looked up at him, her fingers finding his strong jawline. “Tell me the truth, Brody. Are you upset that Jessica has someone else already? Do you really want to keep seeing me?”   
  
“Every inch of you,” Brody swore and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart breathless, he rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, Natalie Buchanan. I really love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Brody, yes I do. I am just so sorry that I was so blind and dumb and stubborn before and denied how I felt.”   
  
“Same with me,” Brody agreed. “But I guess what’s meant to be always works out in the end.”   
  
“I guess so,” Natalie said and they began to kiss and fondle each other knew. She pulled away. “Can you be late to work?” She asked, her voice hoarse with the hope of more amazing sex.   
  
“Crime waits for no one,” Brody joked. “But right now it will have to.”   
  
Then they kissed and edged over to the sofa to make love again.    
  
THE END.


End file.
